


[Podfic] you feel like a holiday

by poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods
Summary: Podfic of you feel like a holiday by lilcrickee. Listening time 12:56."Mark wakes up on his 21st birthday to a bouquet of peonies and roses sitting on the bedside table and an empty bed. The sheets are still warm, though, so Johnny must not have gone far."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic] you feel like a holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you feel like a holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649971) by [lilcrickee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrickee/pseuds/lilcrickee). 



> The original work is rated G (general audiences), but I'm rating T here because there are a few lines that feel a touch more explicit when said out loud! It rides the line in that way but it's a very fluffy feel-good fic. Thank you Cricket for giving me permission to record it!
> 
> This was recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box challenge.

  
_cover art by me_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/podfic-you-feel-like-a-holiday-poppyseedheart) for mobile streaming)_

Written by lilcrickee, read by poppyseedheart

 **Length:** 12:56


End file.
